Currently, medical records are available in paper or digital format. These files are very useful in the event of an emergency, such as a road or home accident, when the emergency medical personnel must be informed about the medical background of a person who has fallen victim to an accident.
There are smart cards that contain, in encrypted form, medical records and contact information for a doctor who is caring for the person who possesses the smartcard. However, this type of solution is completely useless if the person is no longer capable of giving out his or her smartcard or indicating where the card may be found. Furthermore, the medical personnel must be equipped with a reader suitable for that sort of smart card.
There are also solutions based on which a person may directly send his or her medical record or a URL (“Uniform Resource Locator”) address to a medical team, allowing access to the medical record with the help of a certificate. Likewise, this type of solution is completely useless if the person, having lost consciousness, cannot perform the operations that are required of him or her, and additionally poses risks related to medical records confidentiality.
There is a need to provide a person's medical record to authorized medical personnel, regardless of his or her condition and ability to communicate.